


The Contest

by Dream_Seeker



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Seeker/pseuds/Dream_Seeker
Summary: What does a gal do?My name is Fael.I'm just a Porter.Higgs wants me.Sam wants me.Both think they can do me the best.I still can't get over the end of this. I don't think Sam or I was expecting it at all.Here's my tale.
Relationships: Higgs Monaghan/Original Female Character(s), Sam Porter Bridges/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	The Contest

**Author's Note:**

> Just a weird thing that started out as a silly funny thing and morphed into a hot thing.
> 
> It's a thing, what can I say?
> 
> Yeah, yeah the ofc kinda goes cock hungry but it is what it is. I'm pretty confident if y'all were in the middle of this "I want her" "No, I want her" situation, and there were no repercussions, you'd ride the Erotic Train to all its destinations also.

  
My name is Fael. Yeah, yeah, I know it's an odd name. I'm probably the only person in the world with that name. Anyhow, I'm a Porter. No one special. I just do my job, get paid, eat, sleep, shit. Normal average Joe Schmoe stuff. 

As much as I'm a self described introvert and love my own company, when it comes to super long deliveries, I kind of prefer company. It's gotta be a certain kind of person though. Fuck those who talk non stop or wanna ask every question under the sun. I prefer the quiet ones like myself; the kind who do talk but it's meaningful, enjoyable when it happens, to the point and then silent again. Believe it or not but the perfect Porter Partner _does_ exist and I made damned sure he was my partner for this huge ass delivery I needed to transport. Sam Bridges was my Porter of choice to go with me on this current delivery.

It's always a good time when Sam and I get to hang out together. We have a _lot_ of fun together - and no, I'm not talking about sex. Sam and I never have, actually. We talk, we laugh, we play cards, work, gripe about work, gripe about Higgs.... 

I've never had so much fun with other Porters. I've never had so much fun in my life _period_ before I met Sam.

Kinda takes an _introvert_ to _get_ another introvert, else folks are alll, "But they're so quiet and a loner. They seem like _grrrreat_ fun at a party." And actually? That's the best fun ever. Parties are too crowded, too noisy, too busy. So yeah. A fellow 'Too Quieter' IS amazing, awesome, cherished fun. 

Because when we DO decide to talk, bet your ass it's either gonna be real insightful or really freaking funny. 

_Oh_. 

I had mentioned Higgs a very short moment ago. 

Speaking of Higgs....   
Higgs and Sam are two different sides of the same coin. 

And I know this is gonna sound super conceited of me but I promise it's not. It's just facts. How it is. How things are. It'd be _fucking comical_ if it wasn't happening to me. Seriously. Because in a normal world, shit like this wouldn't happen. Ever. But this isn't a normal world. Hasn't been since the first BT showed up outta no where and turned the planet as folks once knew it into some Sci-Fi Channel low budget amateur horror movie where dead ghosts from a beach eat you and make a huge boom. Scifi Low budget horror movie, I tell ya. Anyway, I'M NOT BEING CONCEITED HERE. 

That said:

They both want me. 

Sam Bridges and Higgs-fucking-Monaghan. 

  
BUT  
Higgs is evil. Really. He's killed mass people. And wants to completely 100% exterminate the entire world globe. I'd call that evil, wouldn't you? 

Sam is kind and empathic. He's really an introvert and prefers to work alone but we can't always get what we want. And he likes working with me anyway so it's kind of a win/win. Plus I don't bug him by talking all day. 

He appreciates that. 

So, I was on this delivery with Sam when OF COURSE Higgs jumps...teleports?.. whatever... into the middle of the Timefall shelter we were getting ready to sleep in. 

He doesn't even say "Hi" but _immediately_ goes into this _thing_ accusing Sam of winning me over and some shit about some shit and Sam and I are looking at each other like ' _Did you invite this guy here? Cuz if you did, I am **so** done, I'm **leaving** and **YOU** can stay here and put up with this horseshit_.' Neither of us did. Higgs just shows up where and when Higgs wants to show up. 

Kinda like ants at a picnic. You have a picnic, ants will be there. 

Go on a delivery with Sam, Higgs will be there.

Kinda need both elements or it's _just_ a picnic. Or _just_ a delivery. Ants and Higgs kinda add a fucked up flavor to the same-old. Both are annoying as fuck, but shit just ain't the same without 'em.

Anyway, Higgs poofs into our shelter. Sam tries to calm him down but Higgs literally starts _screaming_ at him and calling him an asshole and a bunch of other Higgs isms. 

He just loves to hear himself talk. 

But this time I'm kinda scared shitless. I've never seen anyone get angry like _this_. Higgs is livid. If you looked up the word 'livid' in a dictionary, Higgs Monaghan's face and name would absolutely be the definition of. No joke. 

So Higgs raises his arm, points his finger up at the ceiling and glares at Sam. Hard. 

"I'm tired of this back and forth bullshit, Sam!" he growled dangerously. "If you don't give me Fael right now, I'm going to call forth the worst Timefall rain you've ever seen and-"

"Higgs..." Sam started but Higgs yelled, "NO. SHUT THE FUCK UP, SAM. HOW THE FUCK AM I TO WIN HER," he pointed at me. Like, how _rude_.... "OVER IF YOUUUUU," he pointed at Sam. _Double_ rude.. "ALWAYS TRAVEL WITH HER AND SAVE THE FUCKING DAY? HUH? I CAN BEAT YOU, SAM. I CAN BEAT YOU!"

"Higgs...." Sam tried again and Higgs shook his head.

" _No_ , Sam. I'm _tired_ of this. You're probably fucking her every night and filling her head fulllll of bullshit about me. One week. I want one week with her. Or I'm bringing Timefall here and it'll age you and she won't want your cock any longer and -"

"HIGGS GODDAMN IT." Sam bellowed, "TIMEFALL DOESN'T WORK INSIDE. JESUS CHRIST!"

The shelter got dead quiet.  
Higgs glanced up.  
Lowered his hand.  
"Well fuck....." He muttered, then pointed at Sam. "Give me Fael. Right now."

"No." Sam said.

"Don't say no to me, Sammy boy. I want Fael."

"No. Fuck _off_ , Higgs." Sam growled.

I spoke up, "I'm not a beef on sale, assholes. Y'all fighting over me and talking about me like I'm for sale and ugh. I doubt _either_ of you could please or satisfy me _anyway_."

Silence.

"I can please AND satisfy you, kitten." Higgs gave me an erotic look and I shrugged.

"Doubt it." I replied.

"I've never even touched you before except on your arm that time you almost fell off a cliff." Sam shrugged. "But I'm still positive I would more than please you, Fael. What do you crave done to you? Once we get Higgs out of here, I'd actually enjoy learning your likes and dislikes. If you'd like, of course."

"Oh I'm going _noooo_ where, Sammy." Higgs drawled as he pulled up a chair, flipped it backwards and straddled the seat. "I want to learn this also. Just because we know the same things about our Fael here doesn't mean we will both do them right. Hm?" He then looked me up and down and said, "Kitten, I have DOOMS. Level 8. Think of the massive boosts I can add to enhance your pleasures. You could enjoy a minute long orgasm. Or 5 minutes long. An hour. Hell. All day."

I blinked then crossed my legs. "Ow??"

"... Shit...." Higgs hissed, realizing his attempt at aweing me pretty much _didn't_.

I looked from Higgs to Sam to Higgs to Sam and shrugged. "How about I TELL you two what my number one totally fave, orgasm guaranteed biggest bestest like IS, annnnnd then you can each TRY to get it right? Cuz it ain't easy getting it the way I like it."

Higgs and Sam looked at each other, sizing the other one up. Finally they seemed to come to some non-vocalized agreement and they looked to me.

"I'm in" Sam said and Higgs nodded. "Same."

Higgs then drawled, "But no one leaves this room." 

"Higgs, you surrrrrrrrre you weren't actually named Piggs at birth and someone fucked up the first letter of your name because FUCK YOU NEITHER OF YOU ARE GONNA BE ALL VOYEURISTIC FOR THIS." I growled. "I'm gonna do this over here on the bed with one of you on the bed with me and the other out fucking side so I can show each of you fine stallions what to do. Now decide who goes first, kick the other one outside, then come over here and let's get to it." I said and as they looked at each other, I sighed and said," Get over here, Sam. I-"

"The FUCK, kitten?!" Higgs got out. "Why does SAMMY BOY get to go first? You wanna teach him so he wins. _Don't_ ya." 

"Uh nooooo. If I had you go first, Higgs, you'd blast that knowledge into Sam's face forever." I stated and raised my brows like ' _mmmhmmm now what_?' 

Higgs shrugged, "And? OK, kitten. If Sammy goes first, I WILL be watching even if you know I'm outside." 

I was like o_0 and Higgs rolled his eyes. "DOOMS 8? I know evvvvverything...."

"Oh my gosh, you _DO_?!" My eyes were wide and he nodded so I put my pointer finger to the corner of my lips. "Well then... since you DO, then you know _exactly_ what gets me off hard every single time annnnnd you'll win within.... Oh..... 10 seconds? Sound good, there, Higgs?" 

I smirked.   
Sam snorted.   
Higgs glowered. 

I stood up, turned my back on them and walked over to the bed. I sat down in the middle of it, crossed my legs and looked at them expectantly.

Sam looked at Higgs, then back at me. "Well? You leaving or what, Higgs?"

"Ohhhhhhhhhh no, Sammy. Level 8 DOOMS before a level..... What are you again? Ohhhhhh thaaaaat's right. A TWO. Respect your elders and skedoodle. Off with you. Begone. Shoo." 

  
".... Did you just.... SHOO me?" Sam gaped at Higgs, who waved his fingers at the shelter door and whispered, "Shoo, Sammy. Shoo." 

Higgs smirked.   
Sam glowered.   
I rolled my eyes. 

Sam picked up my shoe off the floor and whacked Higgs with it. "Fuckin tell ME Shoo. I'll shoo you in the as-"

"HEYYYYOH SAMMY BOY WOAH THERE....." Higgs skittered out of Sam's way. "Only way you're doing _anything_ to my ass is if Fael wants it." 

Dead silent shelter.  
Sam and I were opened mouth.

Sam went "Eww"  
I went "Oooooooo..."  
Sam and Higgs looked at me like there was something seriously wrong with me - and yeah. I shrugged. "C'mon now, Boys, it's not MY fault the two of you would look fiiiiiine as hell making out...blame your parents. Cuz they did goooooood making you two."

Silence.

"OhhhhhhhHoHoHo....." I added and wiggled my eyebrows. 

Sam's eyes got wide and he looked at Higgs, "I am NOT making out with you."

"PFFFT." Was Higgs' response. "I'm so sexy even _you_ want me, Sammy Boy. Admit it. ❤️" 

"You're so gross, Higgs." Sam got out, his upper lip curled up like he'd gotten a whiff of a dead BT.   
Er... A deader BT.... 

"Uh huh. And you're just _now_ figuring that out?" Higgs smirked as he folded his arms.

"Okay, fuck!!" I growled. "You both can stay if-"

"woo HOOOO!" Higgs crowed.

".... _if_ you make out with each other." I finished.

"... Congrats on being the first to do this challenge, Higgs. Rock on. Hope ya lose but hey! _Firsts_!" Sam stated, looked over to me and got out a, "You really scare me at times what the hell is _wrong_ with you?" and he noped out of the shelter.

Higgs and I watched him leave and then he shrugged. "Lil Sammy boy just broke my little heart. How about you sooooothe it for me, kitten. Hmmm?" He flopped onto the bed next to me and pulled me close against him.

"So." Higgs drawled as he wrapped a strand of my hair around his finger, "I can't go winning this if you're dressed, kitten. How about I just slip your clothes riiiiiight off, then you can tell me what your favorite thing is, hmm?" He ran his fingers through my hair, holding my eyes in all seriousness now. "I don't think you realize what's going through my mind right now. I've fantasized and have dreamed about being alone with you, slowly taking your clothes off, just as slowly kissing every inch of skin I reveal... Giving you a slow, deep whole body massage, teasing jussssst close enough to your most intimate areas but not fully touching them... and then? When you're craaaaaaaaving my touch, tongue, lips and cock to the point you're whimpering and shivering, then I'd take reallllll exquisitely good care of your nipples, your clit and any other highly erogenous area you have."

I just stared at him, my eyelids very slightly shut from the hot as fuck word-seduction Higgs had just thrown on me. "Why are you so evil again? Whyyyyyy?"

"Because it's fun breaking the rules. Now, kitten, enough about any topic that ISN'T about you, me, and your orgasm, hm? I _really_ want to unwrap you now." 

"All that needs to be off is my pants and panties. I'm merely proving that neither you nor Sam could ever figure out my number one favorite way to cum." I sweetly said but Higgs slowly shook his head. 

"Whatever you and Sammy will do when it's his turn, I don't give a shit. This is OUR time. You and me. And kitten, I'm not about to do anything to your body with your shirt, bra, shoes and whatever else on." He moved his lips to my ear and whispered, "I'm head of the Homo Demens, remember? Just removing the pants and panties is a total move to make rape easier. I'm not going to attempt to pleasure you if you aren't fully naked and open to me. Yes, I'll only touch the specific place or places you need me to, but I still refuse to do anything if you're in the rape-stage of undress."

"I.....okay..." I just stared at him. "Help me out of everything then, please...." 

Higgs did and he was gentle and respectful about it all which blew my mind. "And _why_ are you so evil, again?... HOW...?!" I whispered and he gently touched my cheek. 

"You've been my fantasy and dream for so long now. I'm NOT fucking this up." 

Once Higgs had me fully naked, he let his eyes slowly move over my body and then came back to my eyes. "You're more beautiful than I ever fantasized or dreamed about. My gods..... OK. Where am I allowed to touch you?" 

I held his eyes and breathed out a barely audible, ".... Everywhere...." and his brow raised. 

"Kitten, much as I'd LEAP on the chance to be able to caress, kiss, massage and just...make love to every millimeter of you, this isn't about that. We both know what it's about. IF you still feel this way a couple days from tonight, or whenever you may feel this way, THEN we can come together and explore the intimacies hidden away from the world but opened to us."

"Jesus fucking hell, you're erotic...." 

  
"Been told a few times I got a waaaay with worrrrds...." He winked at me and then softly asked, "What's the best position for me to hopefully blow your mind, kitten?"

"Well, it obviously has to do with my clit."

Higgs swallowed lightly and then nodded. "Another of my favorite fantasies... Lying between your legs, taking in the beauty that only a very few lucky and honored people ever get to lie eyes on." He thought for a moment and then asked, "I don't want to just dive right in. I'd like to warm you up first - if it's okay. I'll still only touch your clit. Nothing else.. I'd like to lie face to face with you, hold you close, and softly wake your clit up with a soft and light massage. I'd also no doubt lie my forehead against yours. Only if any of it or all of it is okay with you. "

"I'm yours for the next hour or so. I'm not going anywhere. I'm yours to do with as you wish." 

Higgs' eyes got a little darker and he swallowed again. 

"You are a gift from the heavens, Fael. A gift I've waited a lifetime for and never thought I'd ever get. Please. Let me show you how beautiful you are."

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Please, please, please, please..." I said, lost in his words.

"Then we shall." He smiled and moved over me, holding his body just above mine. He looked into my eyes and then slowly lowered his face to mine. Our foreheads touched and he then moved down and very lightly blew in my ear. I moaned and then he softly bit my earlobe. Higgs pulled back, gazed into my eyes again and then slowly moved his lips down to mine, pausing an inch away from contact.

"I'm ready when you are." I whispered, my eyes glued to Higgs. He paused and asked, "Would you object to kissing?" 

"Not at all." I whispered, unconsciously brushing over the middle of my lips with the tip of my tongue. 

Higgs noticed. 

"Please..." I barely audibly breathed out. 

He slowly moved over me, kissing me softly on my lips, my chin, my cheeks, my forehead and then my neck. 

He nibbled gently on my ears and whispered, "You are so beautiful. I've wanted you for so long. I've dreamed of this for so long. I'm the luckiest man in the world right now, even if it's just for a couple minutes."

  
My arms went around him and I pulled him down on me fully. I couldn't help it. Higgs already had me on fire and he hadn't even _touched_ me yet in any intimate way.

He held me just as close, his lips tasting my own and when I tipped my head back, you better believe Higgs kissed down my neck and slowly ran his tongue back up to my jawbone, which got a lot of tiny kisses over it.

We shared a LOT of sweet, slow and gentle kisses and finally Higgs softly said in between kisses, "If I don't stop kissing you so much, I'm gonna end up not figuring out my kittens favorite way to cum hard. And figuring THAT out is VERY important to me because I _definitely_ want to be able to make you cum even harder NEXT time. "

I let out an erotic moan because, face it, Higgs was a genuine Walking-Talking sexy piece of Sex... He brought his lips to mine in a slightly deeper kiss as he slowly trailed his hand down my side. When he moved it right above my pubic bone, he gently pressed down a little for a few minutes.

Higgs raised his lips enough to whisper, "If we decide to see what happens between us after this, you'll notice I'll do this," he lightly pressed a little harder, "before I begin bringing you pleasure and then again after your orgasms. I..." He actually blushed a little and went on. "I had this book for ages now and when I noticed you and you permanently moved into my dreams and fantasies, I read that book cover to cover. Twice. I honestly want to give you the best I can. _Anyway_. Supposedly by my doing this before I pleasure you, it gives you part of my sexual energy and when I do this post orgasm, our energy comes together and makes the bond stronger each time. Now I don't know if it's true or not, but I couldn't find any reason NOT to do it. If it works, it'd be a beautiful bond. "

Higgs kissed me once more and then he started doing just what he said he would. He massaged my clit with his thumb for a few minutes and then he began to slowly slide a finger into my pussy.

I moaned in his mouth as he slowly pumped it in and out of me.

"You like that?" he whispered, kissing me again.

"Mmmm hmmm." I nodded, returning his kisses. 

  
That only lasted a few minutes and Higgs studied me. "No."

"No what?"

"That's not it. I'm seeking a certain response. This isn't your ultimate favorite." He moved his lips to my ear and erotically whispered, "I'll find it. Don't you worry or have any doubts. I'll find it."

Higgs tried quite a few more massage ideas but obviously I didn't react correctly. I was having a reeeal fun time anyway and told him that, but he slowly shook his he's "I'll find it, kitten."   
He tried a few more things and then he got this adorable look of concentration on his face. He was obviously trying to figure out what would be the best way to make me respond. He finally came to a conclusion and his eyes lit up.

"I know what to do." He slowly ran his pointer and ring fingers up and down the valley between my inner and outer lips, then gently opened me with them, and then he slid them to either side of my clit. With near ease, Higgs slowly pulled my clits hood down, exposing the most sensitive part, and very slowly began petting up the underside of it, only petting one way.

When he saw my fingers clench tight to the bedsheets, saw my pupils dilate, my mouth go slack a little and my legs spread slightly more open, he knew.

"Found it." Higgs breathed out and I nodded slowly as I tried to stay calm, but my breath kept catching in my throat.

He moved his arm which had been under my lower back to my upper and brought me up into a reclined position, gently pulling me against himself and whispered, "Take a moment and tell me if you feel my breathing." It took me a few moments but then I nodded. "I feel it, Higgs."

"Breathe with me. Same speed. Same calmness. We'll both help your orgasm grow strong. Plus the sensations will intensify. Be one with me while we share this pleasure I'm giving you."

I felt his soft kiss on my temple and then once our breathing was synced, he resumed caressing my clit. The feelings were so strong and different than anything I'd ever felt before. It was like each caress was a wave of pleasure that grew and grew in strength until it felt like I was riding on the biggest, strongest ocean wave ever.

My breathing quickened and I felt my whole body begin to tingle as the pleasure built up. Higgs kept whispering, "That's it, kitten. Let go. Surrender to the pleasure."

  
When my orgasm engulfed me and completely took me over, Higgs brought his lips to mine, kissing me deeply as I let out my pleasures into his mouth.

Once the last shiver left me, Higgs gently lied me back down and once again pressed his palm into my lower lower abdomen immediately above my pubic bone.

Our eyes met as I DID feel some kind of tingle grow inside me. Higgs shivered slightly as well and whispered, "Do you feel it, Fael?"

I nodded and he kept his hand there for a little while before tracing his fingers up the center of my of my upper abs, chest and then up my neck stopping on my lips which he slowly traced over before bringing his lips down to mine.

"I _said_ I would find it.." He breathed out without raising his lips off mine. "I found it."

Higgs then kissed me with more passion and force than he had ever done before. I could his need and desire for me in that kiss. He wanted me. He needed me.

When he raised his lips, and held my eyes, we heard Sam crack the shelter door and gripe, "What are you two even _doing_? Did you have to order an orgasm from Port Knot and we're waiting on a Porter to bring it? Not meaning to be an ass, Fael... but it's kinda cold out here..."

I blew a kiss at Higgs, winked, whispered, "Imma bullshit him. Don't take it seriously..."

He nodded and began kissing my neck as I yelled, "REALLY, Sam? REALLY?! It's fucking HIGGS MONAGHAN here, do you honestly think it'd be easy to fucking cum when someone gross like him is up in my business? It's GONNA take a while, yanno. Honestly, Sam..." I let out a huff that he heard and a few moments later, he laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Keep going and good luck. Could always kick him off you, yanno..."

"Again, Sam.... It's HIGGS? LEVEL 8 DOOMS? Pushing him off me is like me trying to push a Distro Center off my leg. Ain't happening. If you'd stop talking, no offense, love you dearly, Sam, but honestly stop talking. You're making me lose any progress I've gained. Plus I'm FEMALE. It takes us a LOT longer to cum compared to males. Love you now GO OUTSIDE."

"I'll be outside. Just get me when you're done. Also, I hope he's failing....." was the last we heard before the door shut again.

I chuckled as I rolled Higgs onto his back, straddled him and gazed down into his eyes. "Love that guy but Jesus Christ sometimes I can't _even_... "

As Higgs' hands moved to my hips and he adjusted underneath me, I realized exactly what I had done and I blushed all flustered. "We can roll back over if you prefer. I wasn't thinking. Just going with the flow." 

"I'm not complaining, Fael." Higgs pupils had completely blown up so much his eyes looked more black than ice blue. He slowly ran his hand down between my breasts down to my clit and began to slowly move it in a small circle, bringing a soft gasp to my lips. 

I leaned down so I was laying on him and our lips met. Both of us were hyper aware of how close his cock was to my entrance - all it would take would be me raising my pelvis an inch or two and moving back less than that and moving down. "We're getting into quote unquote dangerous territory, kitten..." Higgs softly said, still slowly massaging my clit in a lazy circle. "I would give everything to sink deep inside you right now and share pleasures with you til we both cum hard, but I don't want our first time to be in a fucking Timefall shelter. You're worth far far more than to experience such an intimacy in this place." 

I gazed down at him and gave him a warm smile. "Did anyone ever tell you how amazing you are, Higgs Monaghan?"

“Honestly? Just you. I get called a lotttt of things, but 'amazing' absolutely has never been one of them."

I traced my fingers over his chest then met his eyes. "I don't want this to end. I don't want to..." I sighed, truly feeling sad, "I just want to let Sam back in, tell him I can't continue with this 'please me the best' contest bullshit, tell him I'm yours, and go to sleep in your arms. I think about you leaving here and I have to stay - and I hate how empty I'm going to feel." 

Higgs' eyes softened and he held me close, gently rolling us again so he was above me. He touched his forehead to mine and kept it there, our eyes closed. He murmured, "No matter where I am, kitten, we'll never be truly apart. You're in my heart and always on my mind. And fuck yeah, I'm GOING to be with you in the flesh more than I won't be. I'd be stupid to be away from you. My fantasy dream girl is right here, naked and open in my arms as I'm staring deep in her eyes, feeling her breath on me, feeling her body move against mine, feeling her heart beat, her heat, caressing her, kissing her.... helping her have mind blowing orgasms..... Why the hell would I stay away from now on when I want to get closer and closer?"

Higgs let out a soft heartfelt moan and brought his lips to mine, kissing me slowly but with a passion that rushed through me.

We kissed for a while then reluctantly got up, dressed, and I was about to get Sam when Higgs pulled me close for another long embrace. He sucked my lower lip into his mouth before letting me go but not before he whispered, "If you want to give Sammy his try, I will NOT be angry or jealous, okay? I vow that. I'll stay outside and just grin and fist pump the entire time." He winked with a shit eating grin then grew serious. "I mean it. I'll still fuck with Sam and sic BT'S on his ass because that's what I DO, but it absolutely will not be because of what may happen between you two tonight. I vow that to you. Okay?"

I nodded and hugged him close. "Thanks, Higgs. You have my heart, soul and body. Sam's such a dear and valuable friend of mine. I don't want to hurt him."

"Which is why I won't be angry or jealous or heartbroken, because of the ties you two have. I know Sammy will protect you from danger when I'm not around. Just no more with him or anyone else once it's over. That's all I request. I'll be living that also. You're the only one I want... Need... to share any intimacy and time with. Now, just as you said all that to Sammy earlier, I'll be saying some bullshit to him also. I may sound like an asshole about you. Do not believe a single word, Fael. Do not." Higgs laid his hand over my heart and the other where he'd placed it pre and post orgasm. He held my eyes deeply and whispered, "You feel it?" I nodded. I felt our hearts beating as one and that tingling feeling - I knew he felt it also. It was almost like a..... "Strand..." I whispered and Higgs nodded. "Connected in an intimate way not many are connected as."

He gave me a long kiss and sauntered to the shelter door, flinging it open. "Your turn, Sammy Boy. Took me a while but I got her sweet little body to betray her feelings. Heh. Between you and me, I think she secretly wannnnts me. Know why? Let me enlighten you. If you TRULY loathe someone, you can't cum. Nope! Now, the fact is, after you came in all impatiently, I managed to make our sweet little Fael cum three times. THREE. It's obvious she wants me. Tried to hiiiiide it too. All it took was a little rub here, a bit of some slick tongue work there, some reeeeeall dirty talk, a few hard slaps on her firm lil assssss and her legs were wrapped around my head like a VICE, Sammy. She tastes reeeeeall good too. Yanno? She'd be a good treat for some of my main guys. Mind if I borrow her someday for a few hours? Hm? She'll be safe. It's jussssst my main Demens camp. We'd take reaaaaaal good care of her..... "

"Fuck you, Higgs." I heard Sam growl dangerously. "You had your....fun, so get the fuck outta here."

"I'm staying out here til you're done - which I don't know why you're bothering. It's obvious I won - and then I'll be right back in there. You don't think I'm just LEAVING after sharing such a gorgeous, intimate time with my girl, now, _DO_ you? Fact is, Sammy Boy, I'm sleepin' riiiiiight next to her all night. Maybe every night from now on. And she's gonna be verrrrrry safe in my arms while we slumber. So go on. Hurry up and get your playtime in. I'll be back inside in..... Let's say 30 minutes. Probably too long for YOU, but I'm a generous guy."

  
"Fuck. Off. And stay away from Fael. I mean it. I'll fucking kill to protect her and I don't give a shit if it's you." Sam growled dangerously and Higgs replied in a serious voice, "I know you'd kill to protect her. That's pretty much the only thing I like and respect you for."

"Wait... _Huh_?" Sam no doubt was staring at Higgs, confused, but Higgs merely said, "If you don't get your ass in there in ten seconds, I'll take your 30 minutes FOR you, Sammy Boy."

I heard the shelter door slam and it wasn't 10 seconds later that Sam had me in his arms tightly. "Did that sick fuck hurt you in any way?" 

"You... Just my pride cuz Ieacted to what he was doing.... He didn't hurt me in any other way."

"He didn't... uh... fuck you, did he?" Sam asked as he cradled my face in his hands and I shook my head.

"Didn't go that far, Sam." Was my honest reply and he nodded as he lightly circled his thumbs over my cheeks.

"I'm sure more than anything you'd like a shower... " Sam softly said and I nodded so he took my hand and walked us to the bathroom and got the shower running.

Once the water was perfect, Sam pulled me close and gently rubbed my back for a short time, and I blinked when I felt his soft, single kiss on my temple. "Do you want me in there with you, Fael?" He quietly asked and I moved back slightly, meeting his gaze.

He went on. "Since...Higgs did what ever he did... I don't want to make you feel..." 

Sam either couldn't find the words or maybe couldn't say it so I did, "You don't want me to feel like I'm some kind of easy lay."

He slowly nodded and I hugged him close. "Sam.... I'm scared to destroy our friendship."

It was Sam's turn to move back and he studied me for a few moments before he moved his lips to my ear and whispered, "Higgs.... he loves you." 

"Eh?" I started to speak but Sam murmured, "Just listen. He loves you. Maybe not in the way normal people do, but in his own way and it's fucking strong. He... I'd said I'd kill to protect you and his entire everything changed. He went from his normal cocky asshole self to - to dead serious. Told me he liked and respected me ONLY because of that fact. I FELT it, Fael. Whatever happened between the two of you caused a strand linking you both."

I moved back and studied his face and he traced over my low abs, "It's coming from here. A strand from you to him and him to you." Sam raised his eyes and looked deeply into my own. "Higgs is giving us this time, Fael. I'm positive this moment will never be allowed again." 

"I....our..." I started but Sam gently shook his head. 

"This absolutely will not ruin our friendship. Never. I promise you on my life, Fael." Sam gently traced his fingers down my cheek. "I'd be honored to help my dearest and closest friend feel good."

"Sam..." I whispered and gave him a small nod. Slowly he moved his hand behind my head and gently brought our lips together. 

It was a strange mix of emotions. I felt so much love for Sam in that moment, but at the same time I felt bad cuz this was the only time - a few short minutes - that we'd ever share like this. I wanted it to be perfect for Sam and me but what if one of us caught feels? 

I could sense a real sexually charged and sexual rage induced future for this semi-quasi love triangle going on. 

But I let it happen. I let Sam and me happen. 

I returned his kisses.

I let Sam, my dearest, closest, most respectful friend, slowly undress me and then himself.

I let him bring me into the shower and kiss me under the falling water.

"DID he go down on you, Fael?" He asked a few moments after the kiss ended. "Said he did but he used so much bragging, kinda felt he was probably full of shit."

"Just fingers." I whispered and with that knowledge, I felt a shift in Sam. He instantly relaxed and pulled me closer, kissing me gently as his hands ran slowly up and down my back. He kissed to my ear and whispered, "Then I'll gladly do what he hasn't yet." Usually Sam's voice was a little growly but the way he sounded at that moment made a low groan escape me.

"Where has his mouth been?"  
He moved back and looked deep into my eyes, the fire in them growing brighter and brighter and I squeaked, "I-just kisses. Face, neck, stomach...."

"Nothing," Sam ran his thumbs over my nipples bringing a gasp to my lips, "here?"

"Just one of my most intimate areas. He only touched my clit with his fingers. Taking things real slow."

"Good. He better respect you or I'll kill him." Sam growled dangerously and moved his kisses to my neck, slowly kissing down to my chest. Soon, he was running the tip of his tongue around my areoli and over my nipple as his fingers of his other hand were doing some kinda magical shit to my free nipple. When Sam's lips closed over my nipple and he took a few suckling pulls, I gripped his shoulders - but then Sam turned it up. 

Not giving up the nipple he was nursing at, Sam began rolling my other nipple between his fingers in a way that, combined with the nursing, had me almost wrecked. He lightly squeezed my nipple but kept very minutely changing where he was squeezing until I let out a soft moan. "You like that, Fael?" When I nodded, he began to gently twist slightly with each squeeze. 

"Sam!" I whimpered, not sure if it was in pain or pleasure. He kept rolling and squeezing and then he would let go only to suddenly give a hard twist. 

"Jesus, Sam!" I cried out again, my grip on his shoulders tightening. 

"You like that?" He asked again, his voice dropping an octave lower and sounding more dangerous - in an absolutely sexy way. 

  
"Y-yes." I admitted, my eyes closing as the sensations overwhelmed me.

  
"Mmmmmm I'm glad you do, Fael." Sam returned his attentions back to my nipples for a while and then he slowly kissed down my body, moving to his knees as he went. Once he was comfortable, Sam ran his hands up and down my legs a few times, only pausing to gently lift my leg and place my foot on one of the soap shelves about 18 inches off the floor.

I was now open for Sam to play easily with my clit. 

"I've wanted to do this since the first time I saw you." He admitted, his voice dark and growly. 

Damn, what?! Quiet, introverted Sam just _said_ that?! 

I felt his breath on my clit before I even realize what he was doing. Then he blew on it gently and I shivered in anticipation. Then he ran his tongue slowly up my slit to my clit and back down again, placing one hand on my lower back and the other on my thigh. 

"Sam!" I groaned as his tongue again moved to my clit and Sam unapologetically took full control over it. He let his tongue swirl, press, lick, flick and his lips kissed and suckled, his hand pressing against my back to keep me still. 

  
"Oh God, Sam!" I cried out, my hands grabbing his hair and pressing him into me as my hips tried to buck. 

He moved his fingertips up from my thigh, then placed a firm hand on my stomach and held me back against the shower wall, continuing to lick and suckle my clit. 

"Sam!" I cried out again, my hands pulling at his hair. 

He moved his head back and blew on my clit again, making me whimper.

And that was when Sam began to gently nibble on my clit.

The sound that came from my lips was one of pure ecstacy. Sam raised a brow and kept nibbling on my clit 

"Oh yes, Sam! Yes!" I cried out as he continued to nibble and lick. 

He kept at it for a few minutes before he stopped and blew on my clit again. 

"Sam!" I whined, wanting more. 

He smirked and then pressed his lips against my clit and continued to lick and nibble on it gently. 

"Sam! My fuck... God...fuck!"  
I was nearly spastic. My hips wouldn't stop shuddering and my breathing was all over the place. I gripped Sam's shoulder in one hand and a handful of his hair in the other and I tried to pull away from his clit nibbling while simultaneously trying to push closer into his mouth.

Sam just kept on keeping on. 

"Oh my God!" I cried out as I felt myself getting closer and closer to the edge. 

Sam persisted, not letting up for a second. 

"Oh my God! Sam! Fuck! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yeeeeeeessssss!" I nearly screamed as my orgasm assaulted me with no apologies.

Sam took his time gently licking me clean and then stood up, kissing me deeply as he pressed his body against mine. My arms were around him and I refused to let go. 

  
I then faintly heard Higgs' chuckling voice in my mind, "Daaaaammmnnnnn darlin.... You're gonna definitely show me how to do whatever Sammy Boy just did. You were so loud I heard ya clear outside as if you were right next to me! That was HOT, kitten....."

Sam and I continued to explore each other's bodies. 

I was on top of him not too long after, riding him like a cowgirl when Higgs' chuckle came back to me. 

"You're gonna have to ride me like that, Kitten. That's just downright unfair watching you grinding on Sammy Boy like that."   
Higgs was still outside the shelter and I could hear him just fine. 

"Shut up, Higgs!" I yelled out, laughing, loud enough for him to hear.

"He said something?" Sam got out and I shook my head, chucking still. "He's talkin in my head. Didn't know he could do that... He's just envious of you is all."

"Huh..." was all Sam said as he pushed my hips down to meet his thrust upwards.

I let out a yelp.

Higgs sent more messages through me and finally Sam let out a growl. "Tell that fuck to either shut up or get in here cuz he's fucking up our vibe."

I shrugged and told Higgs, and of course my lover was right behind me kissing the back and sides of my neck before I even got half of Sam's words out.

As Higgs' hands skipped up to cover my breasts, Sam growled, "I said to get IN here, Higgs, not get ON her. You had your time with her. Fuck off into the corner."

"Sam Sam Sam...." Higgs murmured as he flicked my nipples with his finger pads. "Now _why_ would ya deny my girl double pleasure, hmmm? You - unfortunately - got her most precious of places temporarily filled up. SOOOOO I figured why not pleasure her upper area at the same time. Plus," He gently turned my face toward his, "she's able to be kissed now...." and Higgs brought his lips to mine in a deep slow kiss. 

Sam let out a sigh but kept moving in me as I met his thrusts, and then he snarkily said, "So you're gonna fuck her when I'm done or something?"

Higgs slowly let my mouth free, lazily said, "When I make love to and with my girl, it absolutely will not be in a _fucking shelter_. It'll be our first time. Has to be incredibly special. Worthy of her." He then returned to my lips, kissing me slowly and passionately.   
Sam snorted and said, "World MUST be ending if YOU'RE talking all romantic like that... ."

Higgs didn't respond. He just kept kissing me.

I was in heaven.   
Higgs pulled his lips from mine and I looked into his eyes as he softly said to me, "You complete me, baby girl." Then he moved his lips to my ear and whispered, "Now you're going to cum for Sam, my lovely little kitten." He rolled my nipples with more persuasion. "When I tell you to, you're going to cum harrrrrrd for Sam, going to be louuud, not hold anything back at allllll.... Tighten your walls around his cock, kitten... Feeeeeel him moving in you inch by inch... Is he taking good care of you, hitting that perrrfffect special place inside? Hmmm? "

" Y-yesss...." I moaned and Higgs nipped the top of my ear, "Let Sam know how goooooood he's making you feel, kitten..."

____________

" _Jesus_...." Sam barely audibly groaned, loathe to ever admit that what Higgs was purring to Fael was quickly making him surge up faster.   
When he heard her long moan, he swore he got even harder, which made him let a moan escape also. He gripped Fael's hips a little tighter and thrust up into her harder twice before slowing some.

When Higgs asked her if she could feel Sam inside her, and then told her to tell him, Sam took in a breath.....

"Fuck, Sammmm, you feel so good...oh God there. Don't stop.....k-keep there..... Ohhhh...." She softly cried out and Sam damned well did keep his cock hitting the same place she wanted him to hit.

"Sam, you gonna pay attention to our beautiful Angel's sweet clit or should I?"

Higgs...   
_Ugh_..   
... Though the asshole's honey coated erotic voice was definitely helping to make Sam's session with Fael pretty fucking spectacular, Sam had to admit to himself he was a little jealous. He wanted to be the only one making Fael feel good.

"Now Fae," Higgs' voice grew sultrier and velvetly commanded obeyence. "You're going to be a precious little kitten and let Sam massage your clit while he fucks you, right? Hmmm?"

"Oh God yes, Higgs...yes, Higgs I will.. I....i..oh GOD Sam!!! ...." She cried out as Sam started fluttering a fingertip quickly over her clit as he continued to thrust up into her.

He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was so aroused that she could barely speak. A sheen of sweat covered her chest. Her head kept falling back and she probably would have fallen over were Higgs not there. His hands working her nipples while he leaned over, gazing at Fael's profile, a look of pure awe and desire making him glow.... The visual was kind of doing _some_ thing to Sam. 

Jesus fuck, the entire _everything_ was hotter than anything Sam could have imagined.

But wait, there's more.

When Fael's jaw went slack and her breaths were coming fast and in higher notes, Higgs met Sam's eyes and he raised and lowered his brows quickly - then said... no... c _ommanded_ , "Do. Not. Stop. Anything. You're. Doing. Sam."

Sam blinked but at Higgs warning look, he nodded and kept thrusting against Fael's preferred inner area and kept his finger fluttering over her clit.

Higgs gave him a single nod of approval and then slowly moistened his lips before leaning toward Fael.

"Kitten, do you need to cum?"

Fae nodded with a squeak, face crunched in pure NEED and pleasure. Higgs then said, "Will you cum for Sam, hmmm? Kitten, will you cum harrrrd for him? And scream his name over and over to show him how much you appreciate him giving you this explosive orgasm?"

"Y-YES... I WILL..." Fae gasped, grinding hard on Sam's cock which was still hitting her spot.

Higgs' arms tightened around her as his fingers squeezed her nipples tighter, gently pulling on them.

Fae let out a few LOUD sharp cries of need and Higgs met and held Sam's eyes.

"Kitten, are you about to cum?"

"y-y-yess.... Y--YES,..SOON Soo...s-lhhffj fuck... Oh my ffffff- c-can't hold b-b-ackkkk.. "

Higgs pulled her nipples tighter and growled, "No cumming until Sam or I say you can. _Don't_ you _dare_ disobey us, sweet little kitten. You hold your orgasm in with all the willpower you have. Don't you _dare_ cum....."

Higgs flicked his hand in an 'up up' motion and nodded to Sam, mouthing, "Harder and faster."

Sam did. He thrust up in her harder and rubbed her clit faster.

Fael was pure ecstacy in the flesh as she cried out her frustration and neeeeed to be able to cum as Sam worked her little body past a frenzy.

"Kitten want to cum yet?" Higgs' sultry voice filled the immediate area and Fael nearly screamed her need to, that yes, she _fucking_ needed to cum, and to fucking cum _right now_.

Higgs denied yet again and the passionate yet frustration-filled near scream of desire and rage nearly kicked Sam off the ledge.

"Fuh- let me cum please PLEASESAMHIGGS PLEASEPLEASELETMEletmeletmeSammmmhigggggsmmmmffffuck."

Higgs slowly winked at Sam, then slowly held up... 

_3 fingers_....   
"Have you been a good enough kitten to be allowed to cum for Sam?"

"YES. YESPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!!"

 _2 fingers_....   
"Hm... Do I think you should be allowed to cum, sweet baby girl?"  
"OHGODOHGODOHFUCKFUCKFUCKPLLLLLLEEEEEEAASSSSSESAMMMMMMMMFUCKKKKMK!!!"

 _1 finger_..... Sam tensed. He was a moment away from not being able to control keeping his OWN orgasm from exploding from him, despite the fact Higgs only was directing all of it to Fael.

" Well, sweet little kitten.. I.... think..... you've... been.....a good kitten..... Now....." Higgs slightly moved his eyes to Sam for a few moments, ensuring they were both on the same page, then returned his eyes back to Fael. "Kitten..... Mmmmm your whimpers and pleas make Sam and I _sooo_ hard, Angel. So _fucking_ hard..... Is your sexy little body about to explode? Hmmm?" 

With Fael's near scream from intense frustration, Higgs moved his lips to Fael's ear then moved his eyes to focus directly on Sam, staring and locked down _deep_ into the Porter's eyes, leaned toward him very slightly and said the four words Fael was praying for.

 _0 fingers_..... 

"Cum for me. **_Now_**."

Sam exploded into Fael with almost as loud of a cry as she did, the man almost missing the look of pure _need_ that settled over Higgs' eyes as they remained on Sam for a few long moments before moving back to Fael. 

She was nearly hoarse from the violently strong cries and near-shrieks coming from her. Being torn from her very _soul_. Her head was flung back, her hands vice gripping Sam's sides as the two viciously fucked their orgasms out of each other. 

As she and Sam began to calm, Higg's silky smooth voice floated over them.   
"Gooood girl. Look how wonderful you did... Followed every direction perfectly.... Came so hard from it, too. And Sammy Boy," Higgs' eyes turned to him again, making no effort to hide how his gaze slowly moved down the man's chest, only stopping where Sam and Fael were still enjoined together. Higgs let a small smile ghost over his lips as his eyes rose to meet Sam's. "And _you_ , Sam. Didn't even have to play but did annnnnyway. Such an unexpected surprise, Sam. Did you cum hard also?" 

Sam paused for a few moments then nodded his head. 

"What's that? I couldn't hear you, Sam. Did you cum hard also?" 

"Fuck yeah I did." 

"Gonna thank me or be rude, Sam?" 

Sam glared and, with a kiss to Fael's temple, Higgs stepped away from her back and slowly walked up so he was standing at Sam's upper chest. 

"No need to be _rude_ , Sammy Boy, but I can give you two choices. Either thank me with your voice," Higgs reached out with the speed of a striking cobra and had Sam's wrist in his hand, pressing the Porter's palm against the hard arousal in the terrorist's pants and moving the hand slowly up and down the length. "Or you can thank me with your mouth." Higgs blinked. "So. Your choice, Sam?" 

"....... Thank you."

"Thank you what?" 

".......... Thank you...Higgs....."

Higgs leaned down to Sam's face, their lips not 2 inches apart. "Thank you Higgs for whaaaaat, Sammmmm?" 

Sam glared up into Higgs' eyes. 

"... Thank you, Higgs, for... fucking letting me... cum...." 

Higgs held Sam's eyes for a moment, then slowwwwwly ran his tongue up the side of Sam's face, let the man's hand go free and then stepped back. 

He smiled. 

" _Goooood_ boy....." 


End file.
